Gaming All-Stars/Characters
Characters in Gaming All-Stars. Characters *Mario & Luma (Super Mario) *Sonic The Hedgehog & Light Gaia (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Crash Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Rayman & Murfy (Rayman) *Pac-Man & Orson (Pac-Man) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo Kazooie) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) *Spyro The Dragon & Sparx (Spyro The Dragon) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *G-Man (Half-Life) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Link & Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Fox McCloud & Krystal (Star Fox) *Kirby & Gooey (Kirby) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ness & Jeff Andonuts (Earthbound) *Princess Peach & Toad (Super Mario) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Goro & Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) *Larry Koopa (Super Mario) *Morton Koopa Jr. Super Mario) *Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) *Roy Koopa (Super Mario) *Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) *Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario) *Alex Mercer & James Heller (Prototype) *Bowser & Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) *Bowser Jr. & Shadow Mario (Super Mario) *Boogerman (Boogerman) *Rocket (Rocket: Robot on Wheels) *Kratos (God of War) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Dr. Neo Cortex & Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Heavy Weapons Guy & Robots (Team Fortress) *Monkey (Enslaved) *John Marston & Jack Marston (Red Dead) *King Dedede & Wadde Dee (Kirby) *Steve & Sam (Minecraft) *E-123 Omega (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Flynn Taggart (Doom) *Chibi Robo & Telly Vision (Chibi Robo) *Niko & Romen (Grand Theft Auto) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Jet The Hawk (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wave The Swallow (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Glover (Glover) *Big Daddy & Little Sister (Bioshock) *Elliot Salem & Tyson Rios (Army of Two) *Samus Aran & Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Master Chief (Halo) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Pit & Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Mega Man X & Zero (Mega Man) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Isaac Clarke & John Carver (Dead Space) *Altair Idn-LaAhad (Assassin's Creed) *Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Miles Tails Prower & Yacker (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Lucas (Earthbound) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Damacy (Katamari) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Lolo & Lala (The Adventures Of Lolo) *Duke Nuken (Duke Nuken) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Espio The Chameleon (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Bomberman & Pretty Bomber (Bomberman) *Squirtle (Pokemon) *E-102 Gamma (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Pikachu & Pichu (Pokemon) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Travis Touchdown & Bishop (No More Heroes) *Vector The Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Smoke (Mortal Kombat) *Meat Boy & Bandage Girl (Meat Boy) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Conker & Berri (Conker) *Marcus Fenix & Cole (Gears of War) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Chaos (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Toadsworth (Super Mario) *Abe & Munch (Oddworld) *Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) *Davy (Chameleon Twist) *Toejam & Earl (Toejam & Earl) *Ripto (Spyro The Dragon) *Mumbo (Banjo Kazooie) *Kapt'n Krooz'r (Wacko) *Tag (Modnation Racers) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) *Professor Lobe (Big Brain Academy) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Vexx (Vexx) *Ezio Auditore Da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Nightmare (SolCaliber) *M. Bision & Akuma (Street Fighter) *Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *Gorden Freeman (Half-Life) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Doshin The Giant (Doshin The Giant) *Jersey Devil (Jersey Devil) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *King Boo & Boo (Super Mario) *Razorbeard (Rayman) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *James Alcatraz (Crysis) *Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ganondorf & Zant (The Legend of Zelda) *Conner (Assassin's Creed) *DmC Dante & DmC Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Mallow & Geno (Super Mario) *Q*Bert (Q*Bert) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *R.O.B. The Robot (NES) *Charmy Bee (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Globox & Teensies (Rayman) *Mii (Mii Channel) *Subject Delta & Little Sister (Bioshock) *Viewiful Joe & Sexy Silva (Viewiful Joe) *Professer E. Gadd & F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Parappa The Rappa & Sunny Funny (Parappa The Rappa) *Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) *Lara Cloft (Tomb Raider) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Boy & Blob (Boy & His Blob) *Dark Pit & Magnus (Kid Icarus) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Meta Knight & Knuckle Joe (Kirby) *Mephiles The Dark (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Starfy (Starfy) *Ristar (Ristar) *Tooty (Banjo Kazooie) *Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Toro Inoue & Kuro (Doko Demo Issho) *Worm (Worms) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) *Princess Zelda & Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Croc (Croc Legend of The Gobbos) *Kururin & Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) *Albert Wesker & Nemesis (Resident Evil) *Max Payne (Max Payne) *Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Gruntilda (Banjo Kazooie) *Tikal The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Ninjabread Man (Ninjabread Man) *The Chu-Chus & Kapu-Kapus (Chu-Chu Rocket) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) *Dr. Nitrus Brio & Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wario (WarioWare) *Waluigi (WarioWare) *Colonel Radic (Killzone) *Wolf O' Donnell (Star Fox) *Inky & Pinky(Pac-Man) *Blinky & Clyde (Pac-Man) *Dark Rayman & Rabbids (Rayman) *Spector & Apes (Ape Escape) *George The Gorilla (Rampage) *Lizzie the Dinosaur (Rampage) *Ralph The Wolf (Rampage) *Captain Louie & Pikmin (Pikmin) *Storm The Albatross (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Strongbad (Homestar Runner) *Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) *Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Mega Man & Roll (Mega Man) *Samurai Goroh & Blood Falcon (F-Zero) *Juliet Starling & Nick Carlyle (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Wii Fit Trainer & Wii Balance Board (Wii Fit) *Monita (Nintendo Land) *Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) *Porky (Earthbound) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) *Devil (Devil World) *Barbara (Daigasso! Bad Brothers) *Gray Fox & Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) *Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) *Toon Rayman & Barbara (Rayman) *Logan Carter & John Morgan (Dead Island) *Stampylongnose & Hit The Target (Minecraft) *Stranger (Oddworld) *Evil Cole MacGrath & John White (Infamous) *Mega Man Volnut (Mega Man) *Phoenix Wright & Maya (Ace Attorney) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Captain Commando (Captain Cammando) *Neku (The World Ends with You) *Captain Blue (Viewiful Joe) *Ray MK III (Custom Robo) *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) *Cream The Rabbit & Cheese (Sonic The Hedgehog) *The Uberhero (Patapon) *Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) *Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *Ridley (Metroid) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Desmond (Assassin's Creed) *Tron Bonne & Servbots (Mega Man) *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) *Michael Handy & James Cools (Virtua Cop) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Jacky Bryant & Akira Yuki (Vitura Fighter) *Claptrap (Borderlands) *Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) *Ash Williams (The Evil Dead) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Zobio & Zobiko (The House of The Dead) *Louis & Tank (Left 4 Dead) *Francis & Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Shantae (Shantae) *Bill & Hunter (Left 4 Dead) *Scout (Team Fortress) *Spy & Scout's Mother (Team Fortress) *Soldier & Merasmus (Team Fortress) *Chell & GLaDOS (Portal) *Ellis & Smoker (Left 4 Dead) *Coach & Charger (Left 4 Dead) *Nick & Spitter (Left 4 Dead) *Demoman & Monoculus (Team Fortress) *Engineer & Sentry (Team Fortress) *Medic (Team Fortress) *Pyro & Headless Horseless Horseman (Team Fortress) *Wheatly (Portal) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Big The Cat & Froggy (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher & The Giant Egg) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Sly Cooper & Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Heihachi Mishima & Kuma (Tekken) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Caption Qwark & Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Emmet Graves (Starhawk) *Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Zeus (God of War) *Ivysaur (Pokemon) *Paper Mario & Paper Luigi (Super Mario) *Metal Mario (Super Mario) *Mario 64 & Lugi 64 (Super Mario) *Paper Bowser & Paper Peach (Super Mario) *Super Sonic & Super Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Good Ghosts & Bad Ghosts (Manic Panic Ghosts) *Angry Birds (Angry Birds) *Bad Piggies (Bad Piggies) *Meta Ridley (Metroid) *Crazy Dave & Plants (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Dr. Zomboss & Zombies (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Irresponsible Dad & Timmy (Happy Wheels) *Slender Man (Slender) *Segway Guy (Happy Wheels) *Zoey & Witch (Left 4 Dead) *Andross (Star Fox) *Rochelle & Jockey (Left 4 Dead) *Classic Crash Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Sam & Max (Sam & Max) *Relea (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Atlas & P-Body (Portal) *Cynder (Spyro The Dragon) *Future Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Gill Grunt & Trigger Happy (Skylanders) *Alan Wake (Alan Wake) *Chop-Chop (Skylanders) *Starman (Earthbound) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Eruptor (Skylanders) *Wreck-It-Ralph & Fix-It-Felix (Fix-It-Felix Jr.) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Booker DeWitt (Bioshock) *Axe & Earthshaker (Dota) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders) *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Simon Belmont & Alucard (Castlevania) *Tapper (Tapper) *Jet-Vac (Skylanders) *Tak & Lok (Tak & The Power of Juju) *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) *Tree Rex (Skylanders) *Coco Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Blob (De Blob) *Bouncer (Skylanders) *Danica Patrick (Stewart-Haas Racing) *Mickey Mouse & Gus (Epic Mickey) *Crunch Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Crusher (Skylanders) *Wash Buckler (Skylanders) *Magna Charge (Skylanders) *Blast Zone (Skylanders) *Nina Cortex & Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *The Mad Doctor & Big Bad Pete (Epic Mickey) *Avatar (Xbox Live) *Tycho (Penny Arcade) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *The Bonaza Bros. (Bonaza Bros.) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit & Ortenisa (Epic Mickey) *Football Manager (Football Manager) *Shogun (Shogun Total War) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario) *Piplup (Pokemon) *Meowth (Pokemon) *Jack Carver & James Brody (Far Cry) *Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) *Dovahkin (The Elder Scrolls) *Professer Layton (Professer Layton) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Modern Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Princess Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario) *Booger Meister (Boogerman) *Morrigen & Felica (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko & B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Classic Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) *Microsoft Sam & Microsoft Mike (Speakonia) *Arthur & Firebrand (Ghost N Goblins) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Mike Hagger (Final Fight) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Chun-Li & Cammy (Street Fighter) *Red Ninja (Final Fantasy) *White Mage & Black Mage (Final Fantasy) *Moogle & Cactuar (Fianl Fantasy) *Slime (Dragon Quest) *SuperMarioGlitchy4 & SuperMarioGlitchy3 (Super Mario) *Sophitia (SoulCailbur) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Flynn & Cali (Skylanders) *Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt) *Guile & Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Starman3 & X (Super Mario) *Boshi (Super Mario) *King Hippo (Punch Out) *Master Eon & Hugo (Skylanders) *Buzz (Buzz!) *Pimple & Rash (Battletoads) *Dic Soupcan & Doc Jarate (Team Fortress) *Microsoft Mary & Microsoft Anna (Speakonia) *Billy & Jimmy (Double Dragon) *Intelligent Heavy & Spyper (Team Fortress) *Dr. N. Gin & Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) *Gabe Newell (Source Flimmaker) *King Harkinian & CD-I Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Christian Brutal Sniper & Gentlespy (Team Fortress) *Dangerous Bacon & Polite Spy (Team Fortress) *Mega Man EXE. (Mega Man) *Henry & Mei (I Am Alive) *Spencer Pootis & F2P Scout (Team Fortress) *CD-I Mario & CD-I Luigi (Super Mario) *Ninja Spy & Ninja Heavy (Team Fortress) *Zitzs (Battletoads) *Stupid Heavy & Gmodexpo (Team Fortress) *Mega Man Geo Stelar (Mega Man) *Seeman & Seeldier (Team Fortress) *Morshu (The Legend of Zelda) *Demopan & Pancolawich (Team Fortress) *Ass Pancakes & Soupcoak Porkpie (Team Fortress) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Wrath & Olderika (Team Fortress) *Jack The Villager (Minecraft) *Weaselcake & Weaselpie (Team Fotress) *CD-I Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Rubberfruit & Ninjaneer (Team Fortress) *Assnick (Left 4 Dead) *Painis Cupcake & FINHeavich (Team Fortress) *Vagineer & Snyphurr (Team Fortress) *Dr. Hax & Rappy (G-mod) *Heavydile & Sewer Medic (Team Fortress) *Dr. Face & Mr. Spy (Team Fortress) *Skylander Spyro & Skylander Cynder (Spyro The Dragon) *MeeM & Scunt (Team Fortress) *Shulk & Reyn (Xeno) *Stargineer & Staregineer (Team Fortress) *Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight) *Pancake Man & Pootisman (Team Fortress) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *The Hero (Drawn to Life) *Little King (Little King's Story) *Saxton Hale (Team Fortress) *Agent G & James (The House of The Dead) *Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) *Goldman (The House of The Dead) *Badass Soldier (Team Fortress) *Wonder Green (The Wonderfull 101) *Sergeant Calhoun (Hero's Duty) *Max Taylor & Chomp (Dinosaur King) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Suger Rush) *Dart (The Legend of Dragoon) *Wonder Pink (The Wonderful 101) *Turbo (Turbo Time) *Herobrine & The Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Grimm (Grimm) *Rex Owen & Ace (Dinosaur King) *Classic Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Alice & The Cheshire Cat (Alice) *Wonder Yellow (The Wonderful 101) *Zeo Drake & Paris (Dinosaur King) *Masterson (Killing Floor) *Dr. Knight & Sandra (ZombiU) *William B.J Blakowicz (Wolfenstein) *Wonder Black (The Wonderful 101) *Nathan Hale (Resistance) *Mr. Litwak (Wreck It-Ralph) *Adam Jenson (Deus Ex) *D-Tritus Debris (Scrapland) *Crono (Chrono Trigger) *Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) *Bill Rizer & Lance Bean (Contra) *Blue & Blade (McLeodGaming) *Wonder White (The Wonderful 101) *Willian Rush (Time Crisis) *InuYasha (InuYasha) *Death (Darksiders) *Dorothy (OZombie) *Kazuya (Tekken) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) *The Queen of Hearts & The Mad Hatter (Alice) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Wild Dog & Wild Fang (Time Crisis) *Delsin Rowe (Infamous) *Erdrick (Dragon Quest) *General Winter (Company of Heroes) *SOPHIA lll & Jason (Blaster Master) *Superfrog (Superfrog) *Marcus & Ed Jones (State of Decay) *Daniel & The Gatherers (Amnesia) *Apollo Justice & Trucy Wright (Ace Attorney) *Spot (Cool-Spot) *V.I.C. & H.E.X. (Disney Universe) *Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) *Naruto (Naruto) *Ben & Norah (Let's Go) *Ballistic Squid & Lee (Minecraft) *Anthony Willians (Bad Day L.A.) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Scott Monroe & The Swordsman (Red Steel) *Marina (Mischief Makers) *Fruit Ninjas (Fruit Ninja) *Josh (Rise of Nightmares) *Gol D. Roger (One Piece) *Om Nom (Cut The Rope) *Gex (Gex) *Bitterman (Quake) *Guerrilla Warfare (Counter Strike) *Captain Charlie & The President (Pikmin) *Joel & Ellie (The Last of Us) *King Candy & Sour Bill (Suger Rush) *Tommy & Sarah (The Last of Us) *Alph & Brittany (Pikmin) *Dr. Angus Bumby & The Doll Maker (Alice) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *King Boris & The Prepper (ZombiU) *Kaos & Glumshanks (Skylanders) *Painis Vagicake (Team Fortress) Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Fighters